The New Girl
by dazzle ray
Summary: When a new girl comes to America, she's caught every one's eye, including Harry and Draco.
1. The New Girl?

The New Girl  
  
Ron and Harry were sitting in the Common Room discussing how unfair it was that they had another detention with Snape, but only because Malfoy "accidentally" spilled all the contents of his cauldron, and in walked Dean and Seamus, speaking rather rapidly. By the sounds of their voices the boys could tell they were excited about something.  
  
"What's up?" asked Harry, as Ron put on a face of disgust and dismay.  
  
"We don't have a pop quiz in potions, do we?" Ron asked miserably. "I don't think I can stand another one."  
  
Harry, after hearing this, remembered how on his last pop-quiz Snape had given him a negative five out of ten.  
  
"Are you kidding? Haven't you heard yet? You're telling me you haven't heard, heard about the new girl?" asked Dean. The two shook their heads. "Well in that case, we'd better start from the top."  
  
"The very top." Seamus started, "She's been sent here from America because of her outstanding grades and she's drop dead gorgeous! Prettier than Fleur de la Cour herself, and she probably hasn't got such a dreadful temper. I hope she's in Gryffindor! She's our age, too! Do you think, do you think, she'll go out with me? Elizabeth Victoria." he ended off rather dreamily.  
By this point Ron was getting excited, but Harry sat there thinking that no girl could be prettier than Fleur. By this point he was totally over Cho Chang, and didn't really care whether he ever saw her again.  
  
"You aren't babbling about that American girl, are you?" said a startling, rude voice. "I just assumed you were since it seems every other boy in the school is. If you ask me, they should have never let her in. She's nothing more than a pretty face. I'll bet that's why she has good grades in the first place!"  
  
"It sounds like some one wants attention, and they want it real bad! Ginny, go talk to some one who actually cares what you have to say!"  
  
Boiling with anger Ginny stormed off, leaving the others in a laughing fit. Ginny may have been the hit for a week, but no one really cared about that. To tell the truth, she wasn't really popular, she had just gone out with Jason DeWitt, a Slytherin, who was two years older than her for a week, turning houses against her. He dumped her for her relatively "desperate" behavior. From that point on she had been quite unhappy. Her brother, who you would think to be more understanding and a lot nicer, couldn't have been happier about Ginny's downfall, because she had made truly offensive remark about Ron being an awful Quidditch player in the company of many students. Hermione had also turned against Ginny because in the midst of her so-called "popularity" she had also insulted Hermione and in front of Malfoy no less, making it all the worse.  
  
A short time after Dean and Seamus had moved away and Hermione was busy with home work, Harry remarked, "You know, what if Ginny is right, and that American girl is just a brat?" Neither of the boys could keep a straight face and began laughing hysterically, and soon they had Hermione glaring at them.  
  
Later that day, as Harry, Ron, and Hermione entered the Great Hall, they noticed quite a crowd around the Gryffindor table. Harry seemed to have acknowledged what was the center of attention was, and stopped in his tracks. Ron, who had just walked into Harry, would have asked him what his problem was, but then he too spotted it, the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen! 


	2. Elizabeth Victoria

Chapter 2  
  
The boys smiled at each other and then were knocked once again, and guess who it had been? It was none other than the Sour-and-Spoiled Ginny.  
  
"She really is nothing but a spoiled brat, isn't she?" said Harry.  
"Da!" shouted her older brother.  
  
Hermione just rolled her eyes at this whole affair and asked, "Are you boys done goggling yet? People are staring for heaven's sake! Please, let's just go sit down!"  
  
"She must be in Gryffindor! Why else would she be sitting at our table? She's.  
wow." Said a second year who was obviously in shock.  
  
Now it was time for the usual announcements. Dumbledore rose from his seat and let his long white beard out. In his inimitable voice he began, "Students, as I am sure that many of you are aware, there is a new student among our midst. It is very hard to be a new student, so I am sure that you will all treat her cordially. Just as any other student would, she will be sorted by the Sorting Hat. Please welcome Elizabeth Victoria."  
  
Elizabeth pranced up the aisle without showing the slightest ere of apprehensiveness, smiling the whole way. Her smile slightly faded as she sat down with the old, ragged hat on her head.  
As usual, the person with the hat on their head could hear the hat's thoughts."Now let's see, wisdom beyond many others.yes, yes, a good mind. You could be rightly suited in Ravenclaw.but yet it doesn't quite seem right. So much ambition and bravery in one girl.GRYFFINDOR!  
  
The Gryffindor table burst into applause and soon the matter was settled and she went back to join the table. What a relief! Elizabeth would have just died if she had been a Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff. Sort of odd but she wanted to be in Slytherin or Gryffindor. There was only one person in particular who she was interested in in Slytherin, though.  
  
"Hey Elizabeth, I'm so glad you're in Gryffindor." This was her good friend Kate's congratulations. She was a sixth year, but they would now be seeing each other often.  
"It's so weird to be surrounded by a bunch of people with accents!" "Us accents? You're the one with the accent!" The two went on teasing each other light-heartedly.  
  
"So, have you seen Harry Potter yet? You're going to be seeing him a lot since you two are in the same year." Elizabeth had some one else on mind, too.  
  
Meanwhile."Ron! We absolutely have to meet her! I can't stand all this day dreaming nonsense! We have to be spontaneous! Seize the moment!"  
"Okay, but when should we meet her?"  
"Right now." And with that, Harry walked off, leaving Ron to sit there hesitantly, not sure whether he should go with Harry or stay right where he was.  
  
"Oh, go on, Ron! For pity's sake."  
"Well, aren't you coming, Hermione?" "No, I've already met her, she's very nice. Now if you'll excuse me, I wanted to go talk to Professor McGonagall about my paper.  
  
As Elizabeth was rising to leave the Great Hall, she turned around to see the Harry Potter coming in her direction.  
"So you're Elizabeth Victoria? I'm Harry Potter." He felt that he had said this rather awkwardly.  
"Well I knew that. I was just going to go to the Gryffindor tower, and then I realized that I don't know where it is!"  
"I could show you, if you like."  
"That would be wonderful."  
  
And the two were off. Too bad for Ron though, because he had made up his mind to seize the moment, too, but when he got to the place they had met, they were no where in sight.  
  
Little did any of these people know that they were being watched by none other than from the cold Draco Malfoy. 


	3. Too Perfect

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters.  
*I replaced the last chapter with an edited version of it, so you may want to re-read it.  
  
Harry and Liz were getting along unusually well (I'm going to start calling her Liz because that's what many people called her). It just so happens that Harry seemed to have taken the long route to the tower.  
  
"So, what was your school like in America?'  
  
"Oh, it was small, nothing compared to Hogwarts. I already like it much better here. You know, back in the Great Hall, I felt so ridiculous with a talking hat on my head," she laughed.  
"I know what you mean, it's always like that. When I was up there I was scared to death! I thought they might send me back to the Dursley's."  
  
Seeing the perplexed look on her face, he hastily added in "My, uh, relatives."  
  
"So, what do you normally do around here for fun?"  
  
"We normally just hang out, oh I've got it! The Room of Requirements! We can do any thing there."  
  
"That'd be great!"  
  
Harry could plainly see the excitement in her eyes.  
  
The two had had a wonderful time together, first they entered the Room or Requirements to find themselves standing in front of a café. They entered to find a plump hostess awaiting them.  
  
"Table for two, I presume?"  
  
Harry nodded his head. He looked over at Elizabeth, who was in awe.  
  
After they were seated, a tall, handsome waiter came directly over to them.  
  
"What would you like to order?"  
  
"But we haven't even looked at the menu!" said Liz.  
  
"Alright then, here they are."  
  
The only thing that was to be found on the menu was two words. "Order anything."  
  
Harry was the first to speak. "Er, what exactly does this mean?"  
  
The waiter looked at him in an odd way. "Precisely what it means, sir."  
  
"Alright then, I'll have.strawberries dipped in chocolate and-"  
  
"fried ice cream!"  
  
"I will be back shortly."  
  
"Harry, what's going on?"  
  
"The Room of Requirements." The two just smiled at each other.  
  
This was one of the most delightful evenings Harry had ever had! There was no doubt that she was a better companion than Cho Chang. In fact, he couldn't wait to see her face if she ever found out about this.  
  
Soon the couple found themselves once again in front of the Great Hall, this time with Hermione and Ron in sight.  
  
"Hey yall!"  
  
"Yall?" Harry was thinking. Ron had his eyes glued to the floor, how could Harry have been so stupid!  
  
"Oh, Liz this is my other good friend, Ron."  
  
"Nice to meet you, Ron."  
  
"Er, I mean yes! And you too! I mean, it's nice to meet you, too!"  
  
Elizabeth nodded as if somewhat amused by this giperish.  
  
A small crowd of boys and girls from various houses was making it's way down the hall.  
"Hey Elizabeth! I thought you were going to hang out with us tonight, don't you remember?"  
  
"Oh yeah," She whispered.  
  
"Of course I do, Kate! I'll see you guys later, bye Harry."  
  
Later that night. "Oh, hold on now, I've forgotten my jacket. I'll be back in a flash."  
  
"Do you want us to wait for you?" asked Kate.  
  
"No, go ahead."  
  
As soon as the group was out of sight, an arm was thrown around her shoulder.  
  
"Well do you mind if I join you? Who knows, you might get lost and need someone to lead you around!" This last part had been said rather sarcastically.  
  
"Draco, have you been following me?!"  
  
*please review! updating soon. 


	4. Draco

***In this next few chapters I'll prove that my character is not a "Mary Sue" and was never intended to be. I'll be leaving off right where I ended. ***  
  
"Of course not!"  
  
"Like I can believe you!"  
  
"You didn't let me finish. I didn't follow you. I had Crabbe do it."  
  
"Draco, you and I were a summer deal. We're over."  
  
She threw his arm off her shoulder and started to walk away but then he grasped her by the arm.  
  
"You may have everyone else tricked into thinking you're Miss Perfect, but I know you better."  
  
"Let me alone!"  
  
He did not loosen his grip. He was still gazing at her.  
  
"Just one thing before you run off."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Just something to remind me of summer."  
  
Then Draco pushed her up against the wall and started making out with her. The two's families were good friends and had often vacationed together. The entire summer they spent in the Caribbean.  
  
Later in the girls' dormitory. "So, Hermione, do you like it at Hogwarts?"  
  
"Definitely! There is only one thing I hate. Malfoy. He's an ass."  
  
"Do you mean Draco Malfoy?"  
  
With a perplexed look on her face, Hermione replied, "You know him?"  
  
"Uh, yes. We've met." Liz answered, coolly.  
  
"Do you, like him?" asked Hermione, who was staring at the girl standing before her.  
  
"Uh, no. I think I'll be going to sleep now. You know, school starting tomorrow and all."  
  
"Okay then, well I'm going to get some sleep as well."  
  
"You do that, Hermione Granger!" Elizabeth thought as she smiled back in response.  
  
There was something about this girl that made her want to scream. Maybe it was the fact that she was friends with Harry, she was virtual competition for grades, or it could be that she had denounced Draco. What ever it was, she didn't care. Liz just didn't like Hermione.  
  
***Sorry that was so short but I've been really busy. I'll get the next chapter out soon. 


	5. Pranks

****************************hey yall! Just so you know, I'm not giving up on the story so you can just check back every once in a while or give me your e-mail address and I'll give you the updates. Love ya! Hope you enjoy! *************************  
  
Harry felt that the results of the previous night were superb.  
  
Draco was looking forward to the coming days.  
  
In the race, it looked as if Draco was ahead.  
  
The next morning Elizabeth was the first one to wake up. She didn't want to have to look Harry in the face so. She needed to sort this situation out fast or else things would be catching up with her that she didn't want to confront. Liz decided to meet with Kate, as she was a dictionary of dating.  
  
"Well, it sounds as if you and Draco were hitting it off last night."  
  
"True," she said dreamily, and then all of the sudden came back to reality. "But I still like Harry."  
  
"Have you been told about Cho Chang?"  
  
She shook her head.  
  
"Harry liked her since he was in his third year, and in the fourth Cho Chang's boyfriend died."  
  
"Uh, Kate, are you trying to make me feel bad?"  
  
"No, that wasn't my point. She was always crying about him until last year, when they went on one short date. A friend of mine was in a café where the two were eating lunch and she said he went hysterical and ran off."  
  
"Kate, that is really weird."  
  
"It's not my fault."  
  
"I meant weird in the sense that I've also gone to a café with Harry. It was really fun, but it looks kind of petty compared to Draco."  
  
"Relax; it was only your first time with Harry. Normally people don't go as fast as you and, Draco."  
  
"And, how did you here about this?"  
  
"I heard it from Halley, who heard it from Jake, who heard it from Lindsey, who heard it from Lee, who heard it from Walker, who heard it from George."  
  
"What a wonderful source."  
  
"I know it!"  
  
Meanwhile in the boys' dormitory, Ron and Harry didn't think anything was going to go wrong. "So, Harry, tell me exactly what she was like."  
  
"Ron, as if we haven't gone over this enough." Harry said firmly.  
  
Although disappointed, Ron soon remembered about the item that he had received from Fred and George.  
  
"Harry, I've got to show you this! It's something we can use on Malfoy for laughs."  
  
"Let's see it!"  
  
"Just don't tell Hermione," Ron started. He imitated, "Ron, you're a prefect!"  
  
Harry laughed.  
  
"Here it is, it's kind of stupid but it'll pop out at Malfoy and say whatever we want and do some kind of show. I just figure we can do something that'll irritate him or make him swear and then a teacher will walk by."  
  
"That's a little hopeful, but the toy is great! Now what should we write on it?"  
  
Later, in a corridor on the second floor.Harry and Ron hiding behind a portrait that Harry had found had empty space behind on the Marauder's Map.  
  
"Ron, there he goes!" Harry whispered. "Quick, let it loose!"  
  
And with that, a two-inch rainbow ball went zipping strait towards Malfoy and exploded with pictures of Malfoy that had clearly been tampered with, singing of no purpose, fireworks in the background, and Draco in a tutu.  
  
"Potter!!!" could be heard by people anywhere remotely within the area.  
  
Ron and Harry, who had taken on the new title as pranksters, could hardly contain themselves. The pictures had turned out better than the two could have expected! Harry had to take quick action and use a muting spell on himself and Ron, who was pounding at the floor and gasping for air. The silent laughter was enough to make anyone go into hysterics.  
  
Draco looked at Goyle as if he was about to knock him over for being there. Around the corner came Elizabeth and Kate, because they had heard the noise. They looked at Draco and the pictures and such that had not stopped. Liz would have used the stunning charm herself, if Draco had not stormed off so quickly.  
  
*** I just decided to add a little comic relief. Like the change-up? Reviews please! The bad ones won't kill me, trust me. As long as there is something constructive not just "that was awful" kind of junk. Well anyways, remember, you give me yer e- mail, I'll give you the update. 


End file.
